


Camgirl

by alicitzen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Miu POV, POV Alternating, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicitzen/pseuds/alicitzen
Summary: Its an enjoyable feeling, getting asked by two lovebirds for help in some kinky work they need done.Shame it didn't stay that way.V3 Alt route with POV Miu ruining everything.





	1. Camera Shy

Being relied upon was a great and refreshing new feeling to have, and when its only you that can do the job in question it becomes even more satisfying. Especially when the two lovebirds needing help had to get down on their knees to beg you to assist them.

What wasn't so great was being given vague reasons for  _what_ your help would be leading towards, like not being informed as to why it was so important in the first place certainly felt like a rude thing to do to the person taking time out of their life to combine a bunch of electronics into a system with oddly specific criteria.

Yet in the end, that annoyance of being left in the dark didn't stop the process known as invention from taking place in the Ultimate Inventors specialised research lab.

Though it was a relatively simple task, it actually ended up taking much longer than it likely should have, primarily due to some tinkering to the design to allow it to function better than the Detective twink had described it, and some slight bursts of creativity in altering it required getting some stuff secretly from the warehouse without either of the lovebirds or anyone who could relay the info to them spotting.

Really though despite being a clear kink thing they wanted, there was little denying the potential ideas for inventions that could start flowing now that remote cameras were on the table. It would call for getting the big guy to carry some heavy stuff into the research lab, but he didn't seem to have the brain power to comprehend what was going to be taking place in there, so that shouldn't be too big of an issue.

Once the basic modded cameras for the two rabbits were done the next project was a simple enough task, a camera drone with which to take aerial photos of the grounds with. Mostly though it was to get photos of people fucking outside, but having a backup excuse felt smart to have when the privacy violations in future would start adding up.

The test drone-cam was in a mostly working state when the need for sleep finally overtook the need for invention, with sleepy notes to get working on more projects that allow sleep activity. The dreams that short slept night mostly consisted of blueprints being created whilst running due to a paranoia built on surveillance.

Slumber was interrupted that morning by a quiet but persistent knock on the research lab door. A worrying thing, since that implies having slept in an unlocked research lab where anyone could have walked in during the night and ended things right there without leaving any clues. There certainly were enough tools present in the room to use for a quick unsolvable murder.

Yes, that issue would need to be worked on and solved. A good locking system would also be a smart move in case of future work burnout happening. Though seeing as the time limit the robotic bear had set was almost up, perhaps it wasn't even going to be needed.

Another issue to be solved was the knocking on the door. Quickly the source of said knocking was revealed to be the lonesome form of the Ultimate Detective seemingly leaving the fingering pro back in their bedroom so they could quickly get back to fucking each other with their weird photography set up.

The short boy quickly being dismissed with the parts of the earlier project he had asked for and a basic explanation about how the stuff he wanted worked. It probably wouldn't end up being that profitable to have made the tweaks in the design, but at least the chance of great profit was somewhat appealing to have.

* * *

 

The next stage of the day was mostly filled with tinkering and finalising the first drone-cam, it would take a bit of checking in the warehouse before making a live camera feed would be achievable, but assuming this set up worked right a new camera design could easily be mounted and replace the old.

Eventually the tinkering moved out of the lab and over towards the cafeteria where the meido was present and able to create some food that had been sorely lacking ever since the inventing spree had started. Some of the other losers were present, but at this point the only one who had earned being given any attention from a genius was the excellent Ultimate Maid for managing to keep energy flowing in the body.

Mostly though sitting in the cafeteria attention was flowing into the small tinkering of the drone and occasional eating Maid Moms food. The level of concentration involved was so high the presence of a loud droning music track almost was in a state where it wasn't heard at all.

What was heard was the announcement played through the school.

A dead body had been discovered in the Library. And everyone was expected to go there and check it out.

* * *

 

As it turned out the two fuckbuddies hadn't been using her inventions as some form of kink, but as a form of trap to catch an apparently present "Mastermind" of the situation. Whilst it had instead failed horribly with the death of the mystery fucker, there certainly was some credit to the theory behind the idea.

Though another thing of note was the Bears certainty in his knowledge of how the crime had been committed. How could he? After all the only cameras that could be noted in the library were the ones set as part of the trap. Perhaps it was the mental focus on cameras taking over, but it did start becoming a large internal panic.

_Who knows what they can see us doing?_

Self-preservation was goal number one in this caged school. Part of that would be not being spied on constantly by a person wanting you dead, so figuring out a solid counter would be key.

The others had all started investigating the area for clues. A somewhat pointless endeavour seeing as the cameras would clearly show who had killed the poor fuck and if for some reason they hadn't been caught on film, the people who could know about the timing intervals was incredibly small.

Plus, if it came down to it, there was still a backup solution that may tarnish reputations, but should be a clear case solver. But it wouldn't come down to that, after all the chances of it not being on photo would be incredibly unlikely to the point of being impossible.

So, in a pitiful attempt to act like investigation was being done, and some bragging about intellect, the drone-cam was flown up to take a photograph to put together the layout of the room. Something that really wouldn't be needed since anyone with eyes could recognise a basic map layout, but who cares about that as long as the illusion of assistance was there. With enough spectacle though and stupid people would think anything was important.

The rest of the investigation was mostly spend fucking around with the drone, acting like anything really mattered when photographs would solve it instantly would be stupid and overly stressful.

Then the revelation occurred. The mini bears showed the fucking useless photographs just a buncha images of nothing. The closest thing to relevancy was the photo of the mystery loser picking something up.

This was very not good.

Then the dumb main bear called for the trial to begin right then and there. Right after the realisation that everyone was fucked realisation dawned. There was still a chance. The small bears were still in the room, holding the cameras in their grubby little hands.

Potential options to act on were limited yet the correct one was clear as a virgins' soul.

* * *

 

The micro fucks shouted in anger as the devices were yanked from their stubby paws as the rush to get to the key destination took over, the other fucks on their way to the trial reacted in confusion as they were darted past during incredible the hurry to the lab.

The bear may be calling for a trial, but that was bullshit. There was still a single potentially vital clue to get. Rapidly pulling the cameras apart and quickly piecing the things that mattered together in a way to cancel out the issues caused by all the fucking mess the bears made with things.

Work was done in an annoyingly rushed state, not the preferred method of work sure, but when bears are deliberately fucking you over hard, you end up having to struggle to manoeuvre the bear dicks in a way you can work with. It's not pleasant but hopefully it works. Checking the final work will have to wait for whatever the trial is though. No point risking the bears ire by taking time testing things quality now.

The rest of the group are there at the meet up point first. Arriving last adds an air of awkwardness, especially after running off with important pieces of evidence right when things are meant to be over. It felt good being so focused on though so maybe it was worth delaying the chucklefucks for that feeling.

The detective kid spouted some crap about solving things, the annoying twink brat spouted off some stupid counter point only to be told off by the zero G moron. It was honestly pretty embarrassing to witness even for a disastrous pervert. Creepy roleplay fetish girl seemed annoyed and kept pestering about the whole running off thing, which led to a large scale fuck off argument, stopped when the large breasted pianist broke everything up and gave an actually decent speech about camaraderie, not like it would ever be admitted too.

Then the muscle-heavy bear statue started moving its disgusting frame, eventually revealing an elevator for the whole group to pile into.

Eventually, once everyone had piled in, it began its steady descent into the abyss.

To call it a despair filled descent would be arrogant. There was a detective amongst the group who should probably be able to solve things without even needing the makeshift evidence. Even if he was a pervy brat he shouldn't be that unreliable.

Yet to call it a hopeful descent would probably be equally arrogant. The photos showed jack shit in terms of helpful evidence and revealing the tampering done behind everyone's backs would not leave a good impression of an inventor in peoples minds.

But it didn't really matter in the end did it? Survival for the future was the goal. Dying was the worst alternative, and like fuck was that happening anytime soon.

**And thus the elevator stopped and the newly invented story began to unfold.**


	2. Camera Shy (Trial)

_ Miu Iruma 4th day of the 53rd Killing Game _

The trail room was honestly pretty lacklustre after all the hype the bears did for it. Really from they way they had built this whole thing up I had expected much more than 16 shitty looking podiums with what amounted to a tablet glued onto them.

The rest of the room was also in a quite minimalistic style, it was kinda bland and unappealing. Clearly the bear never hired a fucking decorator, which considering the size of its huge killing arena shit and all the giant robots kinda feels like it’s kinda a waste of the budget.

What did matter though, was the lack of entrances or exits clearly available aside from the one the 15 of us entered from, strange choice, especially considering it didn’t give much way for the Exisals to get in here. How did the bears expect to counter any rebellion happening in here? Especially since the odds of rebellion were much higher in such a tense situation like a trial.

The bear directed everyone to their assigned podiums. My spot ended up being sandwiched between the sleazy detective and the sexbot, not the most satisfying of sandwiches possible to be a part of here, but by far not the worst one possible, especially if the chance to give the sexbot some upgrades ends up popping up later.

Assuming he didn’t crack open the fruity mystery melons head that is. Probably would be a shame losing the chance to pull of some modifications on him. He better not have done this. No way a virgin robot like that can get executed before my genius mind can interact and toy around with him.

The detective was also a pretty lucky gain to get next to me, having his brain solving stuff right next to me would draw the attention away from my probable zoning out at plans. The brat better not fuck this up though, especially after I graced him with the tools to solve this case. Though the hopefully important clue I hadn’t checked yet still sat in my chest pocket ready for if I needed it.

My plan for this trial mostly boiled down to relying on the detective boy to do all the work whilst I waited for the moment to reveal my hand. That plan didn’t seem to be as simple as I had expected though. Since now discussion had entered a back and forth not led by the detective, but the busty piano chick he was banging.

She wasn’t really that good at it though, she clearly lacked the experience with crowds needed to lead a group like she kept trying to do. Mostly she seemed to be recapping the obvious so the idiots in the group could keep up, which was all well and good if not for the fact that we had no idea if the stupid bear had set a time limit for things like he had the investigation.

My paranoia levels were building. Seeing how the culprit in this case had seemingly been able to avoid the cameras through use of the reloading film time delays which only three people shoulda known, then also gotten out without opening the secret door. My suspicions about a hidden network of cameras recording us and feeding it to someone were starting to seem more and more likely.

I finally chimed in when things started going about confirmation of alibis and the likes, apparently other than the cooking maid, I was also in the dining room with the masked pervert and the cosplay chick, who was now standing in a podium directly across from me whilst the mini fucks discussed her pooping habits. Which was really TMI. But whatever, apparently she had left to take a piss or something which didn’t really mean much since that really didn’t lead her downstairs to killing the green haired fuck.

Alongside the group at the kitchen we ruled out a bunch of the fucks who went downstairs for the space idiots plan to fight the mastermind. I have no idea how he planned to achieve that with the group he had assembled though. The red shirted chick managed babies for a fucking living, how did he expect her to fight an army of robots? The same could be said of the cult bitch who also had seemingly no combat capabilities other than “ahhhh im magically blessed with a huge ass” or whatever the fuck her bullshit cult claimed she could do.

Like wow that cult chick was fucking annoying with her whole Atua schtick, like the whole thing was more blatant lies than the tiny twink boy could ever manage. I wouldn’t put it passed them to reveal his “evil organisation” was the same as her phoney cult at this rate. It wasn’t even that long into the trial and the “Atua is resting” bullshit had already worn itself to a line so thin it could cut diamond.

Honestly it was a little disappointing that she was basically cleared of potential guilt, out of all of the people here she was low on the list of who I would “miss”.

Eventually the conversation started to be led by the maid, presenting one of her theories on the case involving the giant fucker in the video room. It was actually a pretty reasonably thought out theory for a member of the cleaning staff, mostly it relied on him using his unnatural strength to hurl the shotput right into the fuckers’ head through two open doors.

See this is the kinda investigative thoughts I would have expected from Shercock Chodes, but he seemed to be in a silent useless state of unhelpfulness right now, letting piano tits and the maid discuss out theories about the big lug.

It didn’t seem to be leading somewhere, which really wasn’t looking good for the lot of us.

Soon after the maids theory got disproven, something about the secret door blocking the way the ball would’ve had to of been thrown, the next theory showed up, something about the mastermind using the door to hide themselves after doing the murderous deed.

That idea was shot down by the cap wearing brat. Managing not only to end a decent line of thought, but cutting off our forward momentum in things. He hadn’t even brought up the cameras photo intervals yet for some reason, a detail I decided to chime in about, finally making my deductive debut.

After that, things began to shift suspicion wise in quite an interesting direction. My mind started suspecting the cappy brat for his actions and silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Kaede Akamatsu 4th day of the 53rd killing game _

 

We had stalled.

Shuichi still couldn’t face the truth of this case, I had done my best to defend his innocence, yet he still couldn’t voice his convictions.

I was sure of it, he had already solved this case.

“Well if Shuichi isn’t the culprit… Then who is?”

I would need to give him one little push.

“We’ve already exhausted all possible avenues of discussion…”

I had to do this with no regrets.

I started talking.

“No way. There has to be something else we can discuss. We just gotta think. Right Shuichi?”

He flinched.

That wasn’t good, I had to nudge him just a bit more.

_Steel yourself Kaede believe in Shuichi_

Then it happened.

“Alright fine. I guess I have no choice but to bring it up now.”

Miu spoke up in an annoyed tone.

She had no choice? What did that mean? Bring what up? Had she noticed my trap in her aerial photos?

“What do you mean you have no choice now?” Ryouma asked for all our sakes.

“Have you been keeping something important from us this whole time?” Kiibo adds on. “This is a life or death situation, it is not the time to be keeping secrets from all of us.”

She huffed in her usual somewhat dismissive way. “Well I had been hoping Shercock here woulda solved this shit before I needed to bring this out, but since he seems to be in a useless stupor, I figured I have to bring it up now.”

It hurt a bit. Knowing that instead of Shuichi who I trusted more than the others here, it was instead the brash Miu who would spell my death. But I suppose I had to help everyone along in things.

“So, you solved things with your aerial photos huh?”

She looked at me in the way a teacher looks at a student who made a glaring error.

“Huh that crap? I just did that to look busy during the investigation while I waited on the photos to solve everything.”

Wait what?

If it wasn’t the book trail… Then what was she referring to?

“See the reason I didn’t want to bring this up was because I figured it would paint a huge target on my back, but fuck that I kinda don’t wanna risk dying right now.”

She pulled out a small device from her cleavage.

 “So here’s the deal.” She began to explain, “When I was approached by the two lovebirds looking for a buncha automatic cameras, I was happy enough to share my skills. But I figured they were after them for their own perverted goals”

Shuichi had turned a bright shade of red I was sure I matched.

“So not wanting to be left out, I replaced the flash system on them for an audio recording system that would start recording right after a photo was taken, allowing me to hear the two fuckbirds lewd noises.”

I was more embarrassed than I feel like I had ever been in my life. It was one thing to face your fate with dignity, but this felt like I was being mocked the whole way.

Really it was probably due to that embarrassment that I missed the most important detail in the inventors’ testimony.

Kiyo quirked an eyebrow “But wouldn’t any noise recorded by the microphone be drowned out by that loud music?”

Himiko quickly jumped on that, “Yeah! It was loud enough I couldn’t concentrate on my magic!”

“Yeah I don’t think you would get much out of that Miu.” Tsumugi chuckled out somewhat nervously.

“YOU’VE GOT THAT FUCKIN WRONG”

Miu shouted with more vigour than I think I had managed this whole trial. The conviction in her voice was strong.

“When I ran off before the trial, I was going to my lab.” She proclaimed, “When I was in there I used the audio tracks from all of the cameras to cancel out the music. Theoretically this audio should be clean as it can be.”

I was sceptical. Not just because the hesitant way that she ended that proclamation, but because I knew there was no way any useful audio would play due to the way I had rigged things up.

“Keebs I need to use you a second”

“Wait what?”

Despite the Robots complaints the inventor took the device and a shoved it into him somewhere I couldn’t make out from across the courtroom.

Then the audio started to play from the robots mouth for us all to hear.

**“Huh is this a shotput? Where did that fall from?”**

**The sound of a door sliding opening could be heard.**

**“Did it fall from up there?”**

**A feminine grunt was heard. Followed by a loud thunk and the sound of Rantaro slumping down to the ground.**

I stood there in shock. My plan had failed?

Finally, I connected the dots in my mind. _Of course_ I had. Miu had uninstalled the flash to allow the audio recording.

So that photo of Rantaro bending over wasn’t him looking for the flash but was instead him picking up my failed murder weapon.

And then it played a final piece of audio.

**“Right, just gotta grab the survivor perk and Kaedes failure”**

**Followed by the rustling of belongings and a quick step away.**

How else were we to react.

Tsumugi Shiroganes voice had been so clear through the audio.

Really, I couldn’t even breathe.

Everyone was deadly silent at the revelation.

Except for one person.

 

* * *

__

 

_ Miu Iruma 5th day of the 53rd Killing Game _

I was laughing as loudly as I could.

It was the perfect piece of evidence.

I had done what the Ultimate Detective couldn’t and solved both the case and the identity of the mastermind of the whole thing in one move.

Turning to look at the bears in the stands, I asked one thing.

“So do you think we can start the voting now Monofuck?”

The cosplay bitch was shaking in what I had to assume was anger at having had her whole fucking evil plot ruined so easily by my genius.

“Cus I think we ain’t got much more to solve.”

The rest of the class burst out into a loud array of overlapping speech filled with shock, anger and confusion. I quickly got annoyed with that though, nobody was praising my intellect. They were all more focused on asking more questions like “why?”.

Ugh.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Tsumugi Shirogane 5th day of the 53rd Killing Game _

I was shaking.

This wasn’t supposed to happen!

I was supposed to be a long term mastermind manipulating out multiple murders in the killing game.

But all of it was ruined by that **fucking** perverted inventor acting in a way I hadn’t planned out in the script.

There wasn’t even a way to back out of things, the audience were already watching live as I failed harder as a mastermind than anyone ever had since the shit show of season 24, so I couldn’t pull off a reboot without annoying the fans.

I could feel the shaking building.

It wasn’t an angry shake, or a nervous shake.

Not like they probably thought.

It was a shake of pure ecstasy, the despair in my body was rising to such high levels.

My whole plan, ruined just like that.

But I couldn’t just let the game end so easily.

I had one move I could still make.

I turned to look at Monokuma.

“Monokuma, I think I will take advantage of the first blood perk now.”

He frowned at me.

I could tell the rest of the staff weren’t pleased.

But we would have to make do.

The other contestants were making an even louder ruckus now.

I turned to look at them all.

“Hah… I was really hoping Kaede would take the fall there.”

“But I guess I should have kept my mouth shut when I killed Rantaro, so I can only really blame myself. I hope my co-worker here isn’t too displeased with me…”

And then I felt it.

The chapter one noose around my neck.

They all stared in shock as I was yanked up and out of their lives forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

****CHAPTER ONE CAMERA SHY COMPLETE:  
SURVIVORS: 14  
ESCAPEES: 1  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that happened.  
> Bye Tsumugi.


	3. Plans Maid and Robots Broken (Daily Life)

** CHAPTER TWO- PLANS MAID, AND ROBOTS BROKEN **

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Miu Iruma 5th day of the 53rd Killing Game _ **

She had gone out like lightning pulled towards the ceiling, vanishing before anyone could really comprehend what happened.

The mastermind of this whole killing game cornered by my genius, only to break on through to survive another day. Though now she would be surviving peacefully in the outside world, watching all of us with her conniving bitchy eyes.

It soon became clear through the fucking family of furry fucks that whilst the mastermind had indeed escaped, he had no intention of just letting us all go free like that, “The killing game must go on!”

Really, I assume everyone all had questions that we all wanted answers to regarding the way the last 12 hours had progressed, though I really was not in the mood for dealing with it.

I doubted anyone would act in any sort of violent way anytime soon, but that didn’t rule it happening eventually. I needed to think out how I would survive this bullshit bears “games”, so whilst the rest of the group continued discussing things out in the trial room, I silently left to return to my talent lab.

They had questions they considered important, but I would rather trust my own deductions after seeing how inept detective boi was. Considering the implications of the glasses bitches final speech I wouldn’t put it past the hat boi to be working to cover up her bullshit as part of a dual mastermind con act.

Coming out of the trial area revealed that it was now late into the night, it had probably passed midnight whilst the trial and post discussion had been going down.

I slowly plodded over to my lab, already trying to figure out which one of my new ideas to focus on first. The probable best decision seemed to be to first figure out the way the bears were watching all the shit we were doing, I hadn’t noticed a single camera since arriving that wasn’t being tampered with by me.

Plus, the glasses bitch had seemingly timed her murdering to match the reload timers, something I had definitely not mentioned in her presence.

That told me three things of importance:

I was under constant watch by those pervy fuckers, since I would doubt they would risk letting any murder preparation go unnoticed by them.

They had some way to get debriefed on important details, since I don’t think that glasses bitch had the time to watch footage of the other 15 of us to hear one small detail, and most importantly.

They didn’t know the fine details of what I was making. It made sense, the cosplay cunt hadn’t learnt about the mic set up I had worked into the cameras, which led to her careless fuck up after killing campy fucko.

_Heh. This is workable._

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Kaede Akamatsu 5th day of the killing game _ **

 

My blanket felt so heavy over my body as I lay there in bed, I hadn’t gotten any sleep all night, I mean how could I after the events of the previous day? I had almost been completely caught in Tsumugis trap and could’ve died thinking I was the true cause of Rantaros death.

We still didn’t even have any answers about the real truth of the case either, with the masterminds’ sudden escape the second we cornered her leaving us with no time to question her about her motives for this whole killing game situation we were trapped in. Since then all of the bears had even vanished from all of our sights leaving us no resolution as to what we were to do now.

The others had been hopeful that this would be the end of the killing game now that the mastermind was gone and was considered defeated, apparently to the point I think I heard word of a party to celebrate, though I didn’t really deserve to go after the way I had nearly caused the death of one of our classmates as well as almost let the mastermind get away with actually killing Rantaro.

I was more than content to wait my days here out cocooned in my sheets until my self-loathing over these issues would finally die down, though I really didn’t know how long that would take, heck I didn’t even have a clue how long I had been doing this already with the lack of morning or night broadcasts from the monokubs. For all I knew a whole week had passed without me noticing, though my lack of major hunger or thirst pangs sort of clued me into that not being the current case.

My self-wallowing was finally interrupted by a weak knocking sound at my door. So weak in fact I probably wouldn’t have noticed it if my years training in music hadn’t also helped train my hearing. I was already willing to dismiss it as just someone brushing up against my door when it once again knocked, with a bit more force behind it this time.

Though honestly, I didn’t feel like answering whoever it was right now, facing anyone in my current state was not something I exactly felt ready to do so mustering my best impersonation of a cat I curled up and pretended to be asleep hoping they would eventually go away.

 

My wishes to be left alone though seemed to be in vain as the knocking only increased in intensity and seemed unlikely to stop, five minutes already passing without it letting up. Eventually I reached the conclusion that unless I answered the door I was not going to be left alone at all, so throwing off the blanket, I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled over to the door with a bit of discomfort after all the lying down.

Fumbling with the lock a bit I finally creaked the door open to view my current ‘guest’ and I was put face to face with the one person here I didn’t really want to see.

Shuichi’s expression on seeing me was what I assumed to be relief, probably in the fact that I hadn’t taken my life or some other rash action he may have expected me to take. His smile was comforting in its own way even if it wasn’t what I wanted to see right now. I was almost too focused on that fact that I nearly missed the way his hat was currently missing from its usual spot.

“Where’s your hat?” I asked almost on impulse, immediately regretting being the one to start the conversation.

He blinked seemingly in shock at the suddenness of the question before his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, he averted his gaze slightly as he answered “Well, after the events in the trial last night, I decided I would need to be more open with everyone if we are to be able to work together as a team and survive the masterminds’ traps. No more hiding myself behind the rim of that hat.”

Something about the way Shuichi had matured so quickly brought forward a small sense of pride in the detective, I had known he would be capable of opening up at some point, but to see him move so actively to improve himself was quite more than I had expected for one night alone.

“I’m very glad to hear that Shuichi, I guess you took my words to heart then after all huh?” My words seemed to only make his blush grow deeper. I took a breath and chose to finally ask what really was on my mind, “Why are you here right now Shuichi?”

Sighing he turned his gaze back to meet my own, “I know why you’ve locked yourself up here Kaede, I’m just here to tell you nobody blames you at all for what happened yesterday. A few of the others are actually really supportive of why you did what you did.”

It stung.

So, they all knew now. How I had almost killed an innocent person, and they all seemed so forgiving of it too. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes, so I quickly looked away from Shuichi trying to hide my shame.

I wasn’t expecting it when my door was pushed wide open by Shuichi and he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace, “Listen Kaede, you were so confident in your actions that you enacted them, and look at it, they worked out! Why are you regretting it now after you saved us from Tsumugi’s plans?”

He had a point there, it still didn’t make the fact I could’ve gotten us all killed if Miu hadn’t helped and better. I was ready to raise that point when he interrupted my thought process by continuing, “Plus Kaede, we still don’t know how exactly Tsumugi got through to the door in the library. We still have more mysteries to solve here.”

He let go of me and took a step back, “I plan on solving this whole situation Kaede, and I want you to help me.” He extended an arm out, clearly meaning for me to shake it. I think his nerves were getting to him as his gaze was completely staring off to the side.

I sighed in resignation. He really wasn’t going to let me get way from this was he? I smiled softly and took his hand in mine, accepting my place helping him out.

“So Shuichi, how do you want to start?”

He coughed awkwardly, “Uhh perhaps you should put on clothes first, you are sorta just in your underwear right now.”

My scream in realisation was louder than I had been all week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ Miu Iruma 5th day of the killing game _ **

My face was cold and my neck was sore. The desk I was currently planted on was covered in the pieces of my current project.

It seems as if I had collapsed from overworking last night in my inspiration rush, definitely another reason to work on the sleeping tech I was thinking about once this was over.

I felt my neck crack and pop into place as I sat up on my stool, I barely remembered how much I had managed to get done in my haze, but it seemed like I had been surprisingly productive compared to my usual ratio, I suppose fearing for your life does that.

A quick check over confirmed that I had only gotten around seventy percent of the project done but seeing as I was more awake now I expected to be able to finish up relatively quickly.

Bleh.

I really needed to finish this but, wow I really need to eat some fuckin food right now. I don’t think I’ve eaten at all since the avocado got smashed and my genius brain needed plenty of fuel to work properly, I was not repeating the incident where I feel asleep mid project and tore open my arm.

Pulling myself up I hopped off my stool and started wandering over to where the kitchen was, hopefully the maid chick would be there so I could save myself the effort of actually making myself some food in my completely exhausted state.

As I passed by the dorms and the bed I had completely ignored recently my train of thought was rudely interrupted by the sound of a girl screaming inside, I really didn’t want to have to deal with any of this bullshit at this time in the morning though. So fuck it I ignored it and kept walking, whoever it was could get herself off in peace. _This time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things continue after a break of planning.  
> Our leads both take their first steps in the new timeline.


	4. Plans Maid (Side T)

_ **5** _ _ **th** _ _**Day of the killing game** _

When I entered the cafeteria, I was met with silence from the rest of the occupants, their eyes all turned to me, all filled with a look in them that only made me regret coming here. Breakfast was something I suppose I could put off for later if I really needed to, and the less judgemental stares I had to deal with the better in all honesty. However, after the events of the previous day I had no chance of being allowed to just sit in my room and wallow in my mistakes like I truly wanted too.

I walked past all the others and silently entered the kitchen to make myself a simple bowl of cereal, something that should be quick enough to allow me to leave before things ended up exploding with the others rage at me.

Luckily for me the kitchen itself was devoid of anyone else and I could quickly start making my cereal, however my luck barely lasted long as I got ready to leave the room as my exit was blocked by a lovely co-worker staring at me unimpressed.

"Well, well I see you decided to show up today after all Shirogane." His stare could probably drill a hole through a mountain range or two, and here I was stuck as the primary focus.

And I really couldn't just let things start snowballing against me, I had to try and retain some of my dignity, no matter how little that ended up actually being.

"What kind of Mastermind abandons her game after one mistake?" I tried sounding prideful, but I could tell I wasn't very convincing.

He didn't look like he bought it either, and I could see the peeking eyes of the other Team Danganronpa members showing the same expression. "Well I assume the first Mastermind in 36 seasons to actually fuck up so bad that they got discovered tampering in the game would have killed themselves in shame at this point." That stung more than it aught to have, being compared to the worst season of the series you were such a fan of had that effect.

However I tried to keep my game face up, I was a cosplayer after all, I couldn't break character  _that_ easily.

"Listen Neil, and all of you eavesdroppers, V3 still has cards we can play, and I am not going to just give up on it without playing my full hand." It was true enough a statement, the seasons viewer interaction aspect had warranted a large amount of planning to help us cope with the variety of suggestions the viewers might give Kiibo.

"I don't think people will be that pleased with you now you've openly been caught killing one of last seasons winners. Plus you ended up making one of the comic reliefs into the heroine! How are you going to fix that?"

"Well it's better to finish things than let V3 get canned! You know how reboot seasons get treated!"

I was not going to let the fruits of my effort get the reboot treatment, that was a death sentence to ratings and I refused to hand over my characters to someone else.

The hulking figure of Neil moved out of the way of the door as he overcame with laughter, "Its your execution then Shirogane." He taunted me as I moved as fast as I could without spilling my cereal and rushed back to my room.

This season would work.

I just needed to make some changes to the script.

And hey maybe now I could keep  _her_  alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little thing as I get back into writing, featuring the 3rd viewpoint character for the story, the T-Side. Something I always felt like covering since the staff definitely have things to say.


	5. Plans Maid (Side M)

_**M Side: Breakfast 5** _ _**th** _ _**day of the killing game** _

The dining room was noisy as heck as I sat there eating my breakfast that the maid had quickly made me, it was a pretty filling meal to my own shock, and the coffee she had made alongside did wonders to keeping my already dwindling energy up, I already had plans in mind for my current project and I didn't dare risk losing that to unwanted sleep.

I even graced the maid girl with my thanks!

Though it was drowned out by the crowd around me and their constant discussion over whether the whole killing game thing was over now the 'mastermind' was discovered.

I didn't have my hopes up though seeing as the cosplay bitch was clearly still alive the last I saw her and that left her a still present threat that I needed to focus my genius mind to countering. Something these morons seemed to not care about as they kept babbling on about with their clear desires to distract me. Especially that straight jacketed twink, who kept staring at me weirdly, maybe he had the hots for me after seeing how my brain had saved the day last night. Though its not like anyone had thanked me for that yet.

The frowning I was currently doing hadn't even attracted some pity thanks.

These morons really can't appreciate my genius can they.

I finished my food quickly, and quickly made to leave the noise pollution threatening my creative processes, though I briefly stopped to request the maid for more coffee to be delivered to my lab.

As I was passing through the halls on my way back I happened to notice the two fuckbirds taking their sweet time getting to the dining area so of course I had to call out to them, "Oh~ You two were totes bangin last night huh?~" though I didn't stick around to hear their juicy details.

I had work to do.

Entering my lab the first thing I did was double check my last nights achievements, before I quickly went about trying to finish the design that was bound to help me get the upper hand on that dress up bear fucker.

They had a clear setup that allowed them to make observations on all of us, so what I needed was a way to stop them observing me.

The maid showed up with coffee around the time I was finishing the prototype so of course being the showperson I am, I invited her to witness the first test. In no way was this a thanks for all the coffee.

"So Miu, what is it these devices do?" She asked looking at the eight boxes currently sitting on my workbench.

"You'll see, just take four of em and put them in the corners on that side of the room, whilst I set up the others." Jeezits like she's never heard of a demonstration.

Luckily she was at least competent enough to set them up correctly, so I quickly fiddled around with the control box and turned it on. The room was silent apart from the light hum of the devices until after about thirty seconds they released a loud whirring sound and the room went dark.

"I can't imagine you went this much out of your way to make a light switch Miu, so I assume things didn't go as planned." She seemed pretty underwhelmed at the developments that had transpired.

Me though? I was excited as hell.

My room wide EMP worked perfectly. Now I could would without dealing with any pesky cameras seeing what was happening.

I turned to the maid with the sexiest grin possible (after all it was mine) "I've made this room completely untouchable to the mastermind, nothing electronic can come in here without instantly shutting down~" It was a completely genius idea only I could have come up with after all.

Her eyes widened as she took in the implications of my words, her mind finally catching on to what I meant, "So that makes this room a perfect spot to counter Tsumugi and Monokumas killing game, I see." She nodded "Quite the smart move I must say Miu."

My grin grew even wider, finally someone understood my greatness, before it quickly became an uncertain frown, "However the power needed for this sorta thing means I can only cut the electronics for an hour at most, so I cant really do much with it." It was unfortunate but true, despite being able to make such a powerful set-up, I just lacked the resources needed to keep the EMPs properly powered.

The maids frown quickly matched my own, "I see, that is quite unfortunate to hear, although I do think having an hour a day in which we can all freely plan how to counter the mastermind is enough of a weapon for now."

Her words quickly brought the grin back to my face, "See I'm the greatest inventor in the world, I can't wait to showcase this to those other dweebs!" yeah then they'd finally show me some of the appreciation I deserved.

Though the maid seemed to think otherwise as she shook her head, "I think for now you should keep the details regarding this silent Miu. Do you remember Tsumugis parting words about how there was still someone working with her amongst us? I think it would be wise to keep your plans secret until we can figure out who exactly is working with her, if anyone even is."

Oh shit she was right, I almost broke into tears on the spot at the realisation I could've given away my weapon straight to the bear fuckers. Plus now I wouldn't get any praise…

"Either way Miu, I am very impressed you came up with such a device on such short notice, if you don't mind I would be happy to bring you coffee everyday so we can discuss more on how to fight the mastermind."

Well maybe I could get some praise after all.

"Mmkay Kirumi, its a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, Side M's duo is now set up.


End file.
